bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 44-
Charles is in english class with Michael, Bradi, & Jimmy Queen and he's bored out of his mind. So, then for some reason, he starts humming wonderwall by Oasis. By the time the class is over, Charles can't wait for the day to be over. He then goes to lunch to hang with the group, but notices C-Money is not there, yet again. "What the hell is up with C-Money man? Is he just going to be an outcast now?" Charles asks. "I don't know, but whatever's up with him needs to stop" Bradi says. "Its good to have you back Charles" Jimmy Queen says. "Well its good to be back, I get to hang with all of you" Charles says. "Aww we feel loved" Michael jokes. "Hey Caldwell, its great that you came back. Now we can kick your ass again!" Ted yells, and all the other students(except for Michael, Nicole, Bradi, & Jimmy) laugh. "Now that's what I don't miss" Charles says. After eating he walks by C-Money, who says nothing. "Or don't say hi" Charles says to himself, and keeps walking. He goes outside, and sees Vance, Lucky, and Lefty leaning on his car. "Get off my car, please" Charles says. "Or else what?" Lefty asks. "I'll run you down with it. Look I have to go somewhere" Charles says. "Fine" Vance says, and they get off Charles' car. Charles then drives out to a cliff overlooking the water. "Lovley view isn't it?" Johnny Vincent says as he walks up to Charles. "I'd never picture you a suckup for scenery Vincent" Charles says. "So, why did you call me yesterday?" Johnny asks. "For two reasons: 1st Reason: I don't want to be your enemy anymore. I sick of the fighting with you & your boys. And I regret trashing your garage. So how about we put that and you kicking the living hell out of me behind us?" Charles says. "Deal, now what's the 2nd reason?" Johnny asks. "I need your help. I'm pretty sure Gary was the one who tried to get me & my friends expelled, so I need you to look into what he's been up to and what he's going to do. I also got the Townies helping out so it'll be easier to get the info" Charles says. "I'll do my best kid" Johnny says. "Alright thanks man" Charles says. He then leaves to go back to the academy. When he gets there he sees Patrick waiting for him. "Hey Pat what's up?" Charles asks. "We need to talk" Patrick says. "About?" Charles asks. "Walk with me" Patrick says, and they walk to the football field. They then sit down on the bleachers. "What are we doing at the football field?" Charles asks. "Look out towards the scoreboard, and use these binoculars" Patrick says, and hands Charles the binoculars. He sees Tad exchanging something with Ryan Irvin. "So the preps and jocks-" Charles says, but is cut off. "Triied to get us all expelled" Patrick says. "But where could the jocks be getting the drugs from?" Charles asks. "Who do you think?" Patrick asks. "Gary?" Charles asks. "Most likely" Patrick says. "Well I got Johnny Vincent and the Townies trying to figure out what else he's doing, but this definitly helps. Thanks Pat" Charles says. "No problem" Patrick says. 3 Days Later Charles is watching Little Nicky with Michael & Greg, and is cracking up. "I love this movie" Charles says. "So have you guys talked to C-Money at all?" Greg asks. "No" Charles says. "Same here" Michael says. Then suddenly,the power goes out. "You got to be kiddingme" Charles says. "Dude do you have a flashlight?" Greg asks. "No, but we can use the light from my phone" Charles asks. They then walk out into the hall, and see everybody's power is out. Everybody then makes their way to the football field,and split up into their cliques. Charles meets up with Michael, Nicole, Bradi, Jimmy, C-Money, Greg, and Patrick in the bleachers. "This is bullshit man" Charles says. "Yeah it is" C-Money says. "So what are we suppose to do until the power comes back on?" Bradi asks. "Well, I'm going to listen to my ipod" Charles says. "Be anti-social why don't you" Michael jokes. "Why don't you get over your being 'I'm being a dick-itis'?" Charles jokes at Michael. "Touche" Michael says. Charles then puts in his headphones and plays Baba O'riley by The Who. He then gets a tap on the shoulder. He turns to see Jimmy Hopkins. "Hopkins, haven't seen you since the last semester" Charles says. "Listen, you might want to go check out your car" Hopkins says. "Why, what happened?" Charles says. "(whispering) Those punks who beat up Jimmy Queen lwft you a message" Hopkins says. "(whispering) Jimmy got beat up?" Charles asks. "(whispering) Yeah. Just thought I'd let you know about both things" Hopkins says, and walks away. "Hey Greg & Patrick, you mind coming with me to check on my car?" Charles asks. "Sure" Both of them say and walk with Charles. When they get to the parking lot Charles sees his windows busted, his tires slashed, and a note on the hood of the car. " 'First we took care of your little friend Queen, now we're coming after you. Watch your back bitch- Devin'. Dude we got to go to Crabblesnitch with this" Greg says. "Maybe. But who says Johnson won't tell him to ignore it?" Charles says. "Those punks beat up Jimmy, if Michael finds out he'll kill Devin" Patrick says. "If they want a fight with me they got it. And since they hurt one of my friends its personal. I can always repair my car, but I can't repair friends. But if I am going to fight these bitches, I'll need help" Charles says. "Sorry bro but we can't get in any more trouble" Greg says. "I was just going to get the Townies since I'm allied with them. I know they would love to beat down on some Bullworth Students, and who would be better than Devin's Crew?" Charles says. "True" Greg says. "We should probably get back to everybody, they'd probably thinkk we'd be out trying to score" Charles jokes, and they head back to their group. "Took you all long enough" Michael jokes as they return. "Devin & His boys fucked with my car" Charles says. "It seems whenever you get a car its the target for your enemies" Nicole says. "That's how its starting to see. Like yesterday Ted got a muscle truck and people don't do anything, but if its me they'll do something in a heartbeat" Charles says. "Anybody got any music other than Charles? I ccould use some tunes" C-Money asks. "What's wrong with mine? Afraid you'll get cooties?" Charles jokes. "You usually just use headphones, and I was wondering does anybody have music that can be played without headphones" C-Money says. "Dude, I can just play it through the speaker in my phone" Charles says. "Then crank that shit up Caldwell" Greg says. Charles then turns on Some Might Say & Champane Supernova by Oasis, Bittersweet Symphony & Lucky Man by The Verve, and a whole lot of other songs. Finally, after another hour, the power finaly comes back on. But before everybody goes back in, Charles pulls Jimmy Queen aside. "Jimmy, I need to talk to you" Charles says. "What about?" Jimmy asks worringly. "The whole Devin beating you up. First, I want to know why he did it. And second, why you didn't tell anybody" Charles says. "He was harassing Nicole and I was standing up for her. Then him & his boys beat me. I din't want to tell Michael because he's got his fight coming up" Jimmy says. "Dude, you could've came to me or Greg, we could stop this from happening. Also it's nice you were sticking up for Nicole. Michael would appreciate it" Charles says. "Just do me a favor and don't tell Michael" Jimmy says. "I won't tell him yet, but he'll have to find out. But I'll take care of the problem" Charles says. After that everybody heads back inside to call it a day. But, Charles stays behind to call Edgarr. "What's up Charles?" Edgar asks as he answers. "Edgar, I need to ask you two things" Charles says. "Shoot" Edgar says. "First, how would you like to beat up on some Bullworth students?" Charles asks. "Which ones?" Edgar asks. "A new clique run by Devin Whaley. Dude's a real prick, and I was wondering do ypu & your boys want to put his boys in their place?" Charles says. "What's the second question?" Edgar asks.. "Devin wants to fight me. Last time we fought he broke my arm. I need some training to make sure he doesn't try anything worse. So, I was wondering, could you train me?" Charles asks. "Sure for both, but you'll have to do something for me" Edgar says. "What?" Charles asks. "You get me the routes for the cigarette trucks that run through Bullworth every Wednesday and you got yourself a deal" Edgar says. " Sure. Thanks man" Charles says, hangs up, and then heads back to the dorm. Category:Blog posts